


Over Easy

by Jakathine



Series: Balanced Breakfast [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Endearments, Established Relationship, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Tapes, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This picks up immediately after the end of Part 4 "Egg in a Basket" and you should probably read that first at least to get a feel of the scene/situation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up immediately after the end of Part 4 "Egg in a Basket" and you should probably read that first at least to get a feel of the scene/situation.

“Time to wake up, dear boy,” Harry said gently, pressing his hand against Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy blinked against the light filtering into their bedroom and found his back warmed by the warmth of Merlin’s chest while Harry continued to touch him. He stretched languidly, enjoying the softness of the bed and the calming effect the two men had over him.

“Sleep well, lad?” Merlin asked, his strong fingers playing in his hair then trailing down to caress his neck and bare shoulder.

“Yeah, I did,” Eggsy said, smiling up at them.

Harry’s hair was in disarray, obvious that he too had only just woken up, while Merlin already had on his glasses and looked quite awake. More than likely he had woken up some time ago. Merlin tapped the side of his glasses.

“We have the recording, as requested.”

Eggsy’s heart thudded with anticipation and excitement. A red blush dusted his ears as he grew more curious but at the same time he hesitated, unsure if he was being too vain at the moment.

“We’ll go downstairs to make breakfast….” Harry said, then paused, glancing at the clock and correcting himself, “Well, closer to brunch… you enjoy that.”

“Since I really do need glasses to see, use Harry’s,” Merlin added as the two men gave him sweet kisses then extracted themselves.

Harry had left the glasses on his nightstand. Eggsy had to scoot towards the edge of the bed to snatch them up and ended up staying there, perched on his stomach, as he put them on. A tap against the side activated them and another tap brought up the files. After some searching he managed to find the private file stashed away and selected it. The screen dulled for a moment before pulling up the two feeds, Harry’s on his left lens and Merlin’s on his right lens.

 

\------

 

Eggsy’s head lolled to the side as Merlin rubbed slow methodical circles in his lower back while Harry’s more dexterous fingers kneaded the tensions away from between his shoulder blades. As soon as they were satisfied with his back they turned him over to massage his front. Carefully Harry maneuvered himself behind Eggsy so Eggsy was leaning back against his chest while hands caressed down his sides.

Harry looked down at Eggsy’s cock, already half-hard, and then up at Merlin with a knowing smile before returning back to his task. The appearance of both their hands working against his skin was tantalizing and as they continued the more Eggsy squirmed under their grip, his cock hard now against his thigh. The sight of him so relaxed in Harry’s arms from Merlin’s view sent a thrill up Eggsy’s spine that was only coupled more when Merlin was looking at him with unabashed affection that was visible through Harry’s view.

Merlin’s feed shifted so to follow him to the bathroom to wash off his hands. On his way back he grabbed up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. As Harry continued to knead and grind his hands into Eggsy’s skin Merlin inserted one finger and started a slow steady pace. As soon as Eggsy took the finger with no resistance he added a second then finally a third. Eggsy shivered freely under the touch, his breathing hitched but not entirely uneven. Harry stopped his massaging to rub his thumbs over Eggsy’s nipples, the nubs already pink and pert from the cool air.

At Harry’s touch Eggsy moaned weakly, his chest arching instinctively into the touch as his hips bore down into the bed, Merlin’s fingers still working within him. Eggsy’s eyelids fluttered and for a moment it seemed he would awaken but he sighed and sunk back against the bed, his body pliant.

“Gorgeous, all like this,” Merlin noted as he added a fourth finger, finding a surprisingly easy give with Eggsy being asleep. Had he wanted he could probably fist him at this rate, but that was perhaps for another night. He looked at Harry, “Wash off your hands, you get to go first.”

“All right.” Harry said, carefully edging back and off the bed to make his own way to the restroom to wash off the oils.

By the time he returned he saw Merlin had moved to where he had once been, leaving the gap between Eggsy’s spread thighs open for him. Merlin had already coated a thick layer of lube all over Eggsy’s entrance, making it easy for Harry to shift and slide in.

Eggsy parted his lips and softly moaned, his hips tilting upwards instinctively. Harry sucked in a sharp breath, the sight obviously affecting him as he paced his thrusts to be deep yet gentle. Merlin reached out a hand to twist and tease at one of Harry’s nipples, earning him a glare that seemed to be instantly cancelled out as Harry was biting his lower lip.

Merlin nuzzled at his neck, “Oh, don’t hold back, Harry. You know how our boy loves to hear us.”

Harry let his lip go, a vulgar moan escaping him and being picked up quite loudly by the glasses’ audio. Eggsy had started to pant and sweat trickled its way down the side of his face and caused his chest to glisten in the low light.

Merlin’s deep reverberating moan actually shook the camera a bit and his perspective tilted as the glasses were knocked askew when he bit and suckled at Eggsy’s neck. Harry groaned and dug his fingers into Eggsy’s hips to keep him steady while he thrusted, the slap of his hips with Eggsy’s the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. All too suddenly Harry was shuddering through his release, his moaning cutting into the audio so loudly that Eggsy was shocked that he hadn’t woken up from the sheer volume of that.

“Vulgar,” Merlin commented, sliding back and away to lay Eggsy gently down before giving Harry a gentle tap on the shoulder so he could move.

Harry withdrew and flopped down next to Eggsy on the bed, one broad hand skittering across Eggsy’s chest then trailing downwards to take Eggsy’s flushed cock in his hand and give it a few teasing strokes. Excess come slid of out of Eggsy’s hole as Merlin observed and took one finger to push some of it back in. With so much there he wouldn’t even really need lube but he put on some extra anyways before sliding in.

It was something Merlin never really admitted to either of them but something they more of figured out that Merlin absolutely enjoyed ‘sloppy seconds’ when it came to Harry or Eggsy. The guttural noise he made caused Harry to flush with pride and from what Eggsy could hear his own reaction was the most pitiful whimper he thought he’d ever heard and couldn’t believe he was the one who had done it. Merlin sunk in easily, sliding with just enough friction that had Eggsy squirming and writhing yet still somehow still steadily asleep.

"Fuck...." Merlin muttered, bowing his back slightly to get a better angle and drive deeper.

The view shifted downwards to Merlin looking down between them at his own cock disappearing in and out of Eggsy and suddenly Eggsy cried out, a spurt of come shooting up onto his chest. The noise he made after was weak, surprised a little even in his slumbered state, and left his body only more pliant.

 

\-----

 

Just as Merlin's face contorted in pleasure, alerting his oncoming orgasm, Eggsy felt a hand on his shoulder and temporarily paused the recording to see Harry standing in front of him with a mug of tea and a plate of toast.

“Enjoying what you see, love?” he asked, pointedly looking downwards where Eggsy had tented the sheets.

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy grinned, taking the tea and toast but not removing the glasses, “I’m amazed none of that woke me up.”

Harry cleared his throat but it was Merlin who answered as he appeared in the doorway, “That’s because apparently Harry put some sort of relaxing agent into the oils. We too fell asleep shortly after I finished because it was absorbed into our skins.”

Merlin’s glare had Eggsy laughing loudly and asking, “Mess with your prototypes did he?”

“.....Yes…” Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish but the little smile on his face made it clear he wasn’t sorry in the least.

Eggsy stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before saying, “Well, I think that prototype can be practiced with several more times. Just to make sure it works, y’know? And I know just the volunteer…..”

Merlin smirked and Harry, who took a little longer to really catch up on the insinuation, went wide-eyed. Before he could say anything, though, Eggsy gave him a kiss on the lips then snuggled back into the pile of pillows.

“But for now I think an all day off is in order, yeah?”

With gentle kisses and an extra playful nip from Merlin they agreed, sinking into one another’s arms without a care in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that pretty much concludes my "Balanced Breakfast" series.........Until I really get new information in the aftermath of Kingsman 2 I will probably not write more Kingsman fic for a little while :> Still in the fandom, though~~~


End file.
